


We Never Knew, When We Were Young

by Alyssa_bird



Series: Yellow Summers Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid!Lock, Kidlock, M/M, Moonrise Kingdom/ Sherlock Crossover, Sherlock AU, sherlock crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old John and Sherlock send Constable Lestrade and the Holmes' on a wild goose chase when they run away together in the summer of 1965.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Knew, When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Yellow Summers Series

Mr. Holmes and Constable Lestrade ride in the police car silently. They had been driving around searching for the two boys for hours to no avail. Constable Lestrade pulls out a cigarette.

"You want a smoke?" He offers Mr. Holmes.

"No, thank you." Mr. Holmes says dolefully. 

Constable Lestrade glances at the dejected man sitting next to him. His index finger is massaging his temple, his eyes are closed. 

Mr. Holmes open his mouth to speak, "Why is everything just so hard for him? How can we help him?'

"Mr. Holmes, don't worry, Sherlock is fine. He'll be fine. Most likely he's hiding out at his best mate's house playing cards or something." 

Mr. Holmes opens his eyes and looks over to Constable Lestrade, "He doesn't have any friends." 

Silence.

"We just don't know what to do anymore, he refuses to be helped, no matter how hard we try. This perverse behavior has got to stop, we have to help him, but we don't know how."

"Maybe it's just phase, all kids go through a difficult phase. I was a nightmare around this age!" Constable Lestrade tries to soothe Mr. Holmes to the best of his abilities but, due to the fact that he's never even dealt with a child before, he sounds very unsure of himself.

"He's a brilliant boy, but he just....struggles with people. He doesn't fit in. It's just so hard for him."

Mr. Holmes sags into his seat and spends the rest of the ride staring up at the big yellow moon.  
_____

The next morning, the Holmes', Scout Master Stamford, and Constable Lestrade are all crammed into Constable Lestrade's office, all peering down onto the map spread across the desk. 

"They couldn't have gone far, they're just children. Sherlock's never even been camping before!" Mrs. Holmes says, toying absentmindedly with her pearl necklace. 

"I'm not too sure about that, ma'am. Watson is an expert camper." Scout Master Stamford interjects, earning himself a glare from Mrs. Holmes.

"This never would have happened if you had just kept an eye on your scouts!" Shouts Mrs. Holmes, jamming her perfectly manicured finger into the Scout Master's shoulder. 

"Look who's calling the kettle black! If I'm not mistaken, your son seemed to have sneaked away under your supervision!" The Scout Master yells back.

"Alright! Calm down, the lot of you!" Yells Constable Lestrade. "There are more important things to worry about!" 

Mrs. Holmes sits back into her seat and Scout Master Stamford's red face begins to lighten.

"There is no way they could have left Penzance, they'd have to have taken a ferry and so far there has been no sightings of them there." 

Scout Master Stamford sits quietly in his seat while the rest bicker over which locations the boys could be hiding in. He tries to remember any piece of information about John that could possibly help. Then, suddenly, it hits him.

Bingo.

"The beach," He murmurs. "The beach!" Scout Master Stamford repeats, this time louder, causing the rest of them to look up at him. "I remember John telling me about this...this....cove or something. He showed it to me on a map once!" He leaps out of his seat and grabs a  
red pen and circles a place on the map with it. 

"I think this is where they are!"  
_____

Sherlock smiles and breathes in the salty sea air. The strong gusts of wind blowing his curls backward, he listens to the waves, he likes the sound of them. John begins to remove his shoes and walk barefoot across the warm sand, Sherlock does the same. He takes a moment to wriggle his toes in the sand, giggling at the sensation of sand between his toes. 

"I like it here." Sherlock says.

"So do I," John replies, giving Sherlock a mischievous smile. "I'll race you!" 

John sprints towards the water, stripping off his clothes as he runs until he is just in his pants. Sherlock laughs and runs after John, hopping out of his trousers and unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Follow me!" John runs to a large rock the overlooks the water, he climbs up and helps Sherlock up. "Do you know how to swim?" John asks.

"Yes, but I've only ever swam in a pool before." He looks down nervously at the strong waves.

"Here," John holds out his hand to Sherlock. "We'll jump in together."

Sherlock laces his fingers with John's and grips it tightly.

"Together."  
_____

The two boys lay in the sand side by side, still wearing nothing but their pants, feeling the sun dry their skin. 

"What do you want to be when you grow up?' Sherlock questions, propping himself up on his shoulders to look over at John. 

"I dunno," John shrugs. "I want to do something exciting. I don't want to be stuck in the same place for the rest of my life. Maybe an explorer?"

"My parents want me to be a lawyer, just like they are," Sherlock says with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "But I don't want to do that. I want to travel and help solve crimes around the world."

"That sounds cool, can I be your partner?”

Sherlock smiles, “Of course. Detective Sherlock and John Watson, they‘ll write stories about us!" 

“How do you do it?” John asks.

“Do what?” Sherlock answers.

“You know, that magic trick. How do you know all those things about people you've never even met?” 

Sherlock throws himself against the sand again, “It’s not a magic trick. It’s not hard. All you have to do is see people. Not just look but actually see them. Mycroft can do it too, but he never gets in trouble for it like I do.”

“Why do you do it if you know it gets you into trouble?”

“I don’t mean for my…for my….deductions to sound mean. Everyone just gets so offended when they hear the truth about themselves. I like to do it because it’s like a super power. My super power, it makes me different.”

John gets up and walks towards the water. He buries his feet in the wet sand, so as not to get pulled in by the tide. Suddenly, John feels a presence behind him. He turns to find Sherlock looming over himself. Sherlock lent his neck forwards so that his and John’s face were only inches away. Before John can say a word in protest, Sherlock inexpertly presses a chaste kiss to John’s lips. 

John’s face is red and his eyes are wide when Sherlock pulls back. 

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock starts, after noticing the look of discomfort on John’s face.

“It’s okay,” John says, he looks Sherlock straight in the eye. “I want to do it again.”

“Okay,” Sherlock says eagerly as John rises on his toes to lightly press his lips to Sherlock’s again.

Their kissing is sloppy and at times, a bit awkward, everything to expect from a first kiss.

_____

 

When the sun had gone down and the moon had come out, the two boys fall asleep in the tent John had pitched for them on the beach.  
They lay side by side, arms only just brushing against one another. John nudges over and rests his head against Sherlock’s arm. He likes Sherlock’s warmth. He likes the sound of his light snoring. 

_____

 

The next morning, John and Sherlock awake to the sound of motor boats and shouting. They both shoot up from their sleeping positions, Sherlock gets up to unzip their tent. The sight of the Holmes’, Constable Lestrade, and Scout Master Stamford all standing on the shore (and looking very cross) welcomes them. 

Mrs. Holmes trips over herself walking in her heels across the sand to get to Sherlock. She grabs the skinny boy by his arm and pulls him toward the boat. He fights and shrieks for John. Scout Master Stamford holds out his hand to John, he takes it. 

His only regret is that he and Sherlock have to leave behind the home they had created for themselves on the cove. 

_____

 

“You will never see that boy again.” Mr. Holmes says.

“Why did you run away?” Mrs. Holmes asks.

“You boys put yourselves in a lot of danger. You had no idea what you two could have come across!” Constable Lestrade says.

But all Sherlock hears is: “You will never see that boy again.”

____

 

“Oh, Sherlock,” Sherlock hears his mother say as she brushes his hair as he lays in his bed. “The mess you've made.” 

Sherlock wonders where John is, after they left the cove they were separated. Sherlock went back home, John was taken somewhere with Constable Lestrade.

“Everything will get better for you, I promise.” He hears his mother coo again.

“I love him.” Sherlock says.

The hand brushing his hair stops.

“What?”

“I love him, and we want to be together, what’s wrong with that?”

“Sherlock, when you say love…?” Mrs. Holmes says carefully.

“I love him,” Sherlock states again, this time clearer and louder. “And we want to be together. What’s wrong with that?”

Mrs. Holmes stays quiet for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, forgive any errors. My prom was yesterday, and I'm still recovering. :3


End file.
